Izel
Izel is an ancient entity and the creator of the Shrike. Along with her creations, Izel was responsible for the destruction of multiple planets in her quest to reclaim the Monoliths. Another entity, Pachakutiq, who was under the false impression that Izel killed his family, attempted to kill her multiple times, but she always managed to escape thsnks to her ability to possed others. After the Destruction of Chronyca-2, Izel travelled to Kitson, where she recruited Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz. Upon arriving on Earth, she was confronted by S.H.I.E.L.D. and Sarge's Squad, who destroyed her spaceship. However, she was able to escape by possessing Davis' body. She then infiltrated the Lighthouse by possessing different agents, managing to shoot Sarge and kill Davis in the process. She then took take the Gravity Containment Device and escaped in Yo-Yo Rodriguez's body, along with Alphonso Mackenzie. Biography Early Life Search for the Monoliths Izel was once a non-corporeal entity who was Pachakutiq' mistress before he received a copy body of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson. After that, Izel was inspired to create a body for herself and escaped from her realm of fear and darkness. She arrived on Earth, where she made contact with the Incan civilization, who saw her as a god and placed her in their mythology. They also built a temple made from the same material as the Di'Allas, three artifacts that Izel brought with her, which could be used to open a portal to the realm from which Izel came.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.11: From the Ashes Believing that the Di'Allas could help her civilization escape the realm of darkness and gain bodies, she decided to use the artifacts. However, they were stolen and hidden somewhere else on Earth. For many years she searched for Di'Allas and destroyed the planets where she didn't find them. Pachkutiq, going by the name Sarge, began hunting her down, believing that Izel killed his family, when in fact, he was longing for her.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.10: Leap After some time, Izel created a crew of aliens possessed by the Shrike, and led them to Chronyca-2, where she thought she would find the Di'Allas. However, her ship were destroyed and her entire crew was killed by Sarge's Squad. Sarge also destroyed the planet in an attempt to stop the Shrike from spreading to other planets.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.08: Collision Course Part One She was only able to salvage the jump drive that allowed her to get to other places in the galaxy. Continuing her journey to regain the artifacts, Izel began looking for a new crew, drawing from candidates that have nothing to lose. Journey to Earth Recruiting FitzSimmons and Jemma Simmons]] In the search of a new crew to help her retrieve what was stolen from her, Izel made her way to Kitson. There she made her way through the casino, trying to recruit people who have nothing to lose. She began to talk to Wayne at the bar, who rejected her offer, saying he wasn't cut out for a crew, and then tried to hit on her. They were interrupted when three people appeared in the casino all of a sudden, which Izel took notice of, seeing them as the potential for her crew, as they were wanted. ]] Learning that the two of the mysterious people she saw were from Earth, exactly where she was wanting to go, Izel stepped in when they were in danger of execution, by threatening Mister Kitson by holding her knife to him. She told him that she wanted to purchase them, telling him to force who the victim was going to be, Wayne, noting how everything on Kitson is rigged. Mister Kitson complied, executing Wayne, and Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons were set free. Izel then stood in front of them and offered them a drink. They also convinced her to purchase their friend Enoch from the brothels, which she did. and Jemma Simmons]] They all then gathered at the bar and she was thanked for saving their lives. Izel then told them that she was recruiting them for her crew, as her previous one were all killed. She told them that she needed their expertise as scientists as well as being from Earth to help her locate valuable artifacts that were stolen from her. With Earth being where they have been trying to get to, Fitz and Simmons agreed. However, Izel mentioned how she did not have a ship, due to her previous one being destroyed. However, Fitz told her that he knew of a ship they could use. and crew for her journey]] They brought Izel to Lazy Comet, which had been stolen from them by Boyle and Toad. When they entered the ship, Fitz demanded they give over the ship, which they immediately complied with, not wanting any more problems. Izel then requested that the crew occupying the ship to accompany them on their journey. Boyle told her that the ship wouldn't get them to Earth, but Izel informed them of the drive she has, and that she would pay them for helping them. They agreed to join her, and she prepared for departure, telling them to get the drive ready.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.07: Toldja Approaching Earth To be added Confronting Sarge To be added Infiltration into the Lighthouse To be added Interogating Marcus Benson To be added Personality Despite Izel's benevolent goal of providing bodies for her race, she appears to have homicidal impulses. While in her search for the Monoliths, she destroyed every world she incorrectly believed them to be on. It's unknown whether she did this as a childish fit to vent her frustration, or to ensure she did not return to those planets under the same mistaken assumption. Izel is very pragmatic, and not much for compassion; when she saved FitzSimmons, it was so she could make use of their knowledge to get to Earth. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Longevity': Izel is able to survive for thousands of Earth years. *'Body Creation': A non-corporeal being, Izel claimed that she was the first of her species to create her own body, and she indeed seem to have a body of her own, since she could merge her body with others, possessing them, but she couldn't do the same with stolen body, as she had to get between one body to another when she played around with team S.H.I.E.L.D. *'Shrike Creation': Izel is able to create parasitic creatures, the Shrike. She is seen nursing an infant Shrike which rapidly matures, as a result of her humming. **'Hive Mind System:' Using her Shrikes, she is able to command the creatures and their hosts instantly without any complications. The hosts parasitized by her Shrikes are ether used for mass destruction or to serve Izel without any objections. *'Possession:' and Alphonso Mackenzie]] Izel is able to completely possess the bodies of others. Those who she possesses do not seem to have any memory of what transpires while possessed by her and only feel they have lost time. She has displayed that she can use this power to disorient people by possessing and unpossessing them instantaneously. However, despite possessing bodies, Izel cannot access the memories of her host. *'Enhanced Durability:' Izel's body has a certain degree of resilience enough to resist multiple gunshots from Sarge without even flinching. It also appears to carry over whilst in possession of someone else, as she, whilst in Piper's body, shot herself in the hand with no discomfort. Abilities *'Combatant': To be added Equipment *'Knife': Izel uses a large knife while threatening others, such as when she forced Mister Kitson into sparing Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons and selling them to her. Relationships Allies *Shrike - Creations *Izel's Crew **Boyle † - Thrall **Toad † - Thrall *Enoch Enemies *Sarge's Squad **Pachakutiq/Sarge - Former Lover turned Attempted Killer and Victim **Jaco † - Attempted Killer **Snowflake **Pax † **Tinker † *Chronicoms *Wayne † *Mister Kitson *Montalban *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Alphonso Mackenzie - Former Host and Hostage **Leo Fitz - Former Teammate and Former Host **Jemma Simmons - Former Teammate **STRIKE ***Davis † - Former Host and Victim ***Melinda May - Former Host ***Piper - Former Host ***Yo-Yo Rodriguez - Former Host and Hostage **Diaz - Former Host **Daisy Johnson/Quake **Marcus Benson *Deke Shaw - Former Host *Tom Benson (Illusion) † - Victim Appearances Trivia *The name "Izel" is derived from Ixchel, a Mayan jaguar goddess of medicine and birth. In the comics, Ixchel has aided goddesses from other cultures in confronting the Celestials. Behind the Scenes *Caitlin Dechelle was a stunt double for Karolina Wydra in the role of Izel. References External Links * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Females Category:Pink Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Izel's Crew Leaders Category:Lighthouse Inmates Category:High Body Count Category:Villains